


Burt X Sven

by NoirJung



Category: THSC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirJung/pseuds/NoirJung
Kudos: 4





	Burt X Sven

เมื่อเข็มวินาทีเดินไปบรรจบที่เลข 12 เข็มยาวก็ขยับตามไปทับตำแหน่งเข็มวินาที และในไม่ช้าเข็มสั้นเองก็ขยับไปทับเข็มยาวด้วย

ณ เวลานี้คือเวลาเที่ยงคืนตรง เสียงนาฬิกาที่ผนังห้องทำงานส่งเสียงบรรเลงเพลงเบาๆ บอกว่าหมดเวลาวันเก่า และวันใหม่ได้เริ่มขึ้นแล้ว

แม้จะโดนเสียงนาฬิกาทำลายสมาธิไปบ้าง แต่ชายหนุ่มชาวสวีเดนคนหนึ่งก็คงยังนั่งวุ่นกับเอกสารบนโต๊ะด้วยสีหน้าเคร่งเครียด เขายกมือข้างซ้ายขึ้นเกาผมสีทองภายใต้หมวกทรงสูงสีน้ำเงิน ก่อนจะยกมือขวาไปหยิบแก้วกาแฟข้างตัวขึ้นจิบแก้ง่วง

แล้วใบหน้าเหนื่อยล้าก็แสดงสีหน้าผิดหวังเมื่อพบว่าพอกระดกก้นแก้วขึ้นมา กลับไม่เหลือน้ำซักหยดให้แตะลิ้นเลย เขาคงทำงานอย่างเดียวจนลืมว่าแก้วคู่ใจของเขามันว่างเปล่าไปนานแล้ว

พอเขาจะลุกขึ้นเพื่อเอาแก้วไปเติมน้ำ ที่หน้าประตูห้องทำงานก็เปิดออกพอดีพร้อมๆ กับการปรากฎตัวของชายอีกคนผู้สวมหมวกทรงสูงเช่นเดียวกัน ต่างกันแค่หมวกของคนที่มาใหม่สีดำ และอีกฝ่ายก็สวมหูฟังสีน้ำตาลส้มในฐานะผู้ทำหน้าที่โอเปอเรเตอร์ขององค์กร

“สเวน คุณยังไม่นอนอีกเหรอครับ…” คนมาใหม่เอ่ยทักทายด้วยน้ำเสียงนิ่งเรียบ

“งานด่วนน่ะเบิร์ท ต้องรีบทำให้เสร็จ นายไปนอนก่อนได้เลย” สเวนตอบสั้นๆ ก่อนจะเดินเอี้ยวตัวหลบเพื่อจะออกไปเติมกาแฟ แต่อีกฝ่ายก็โยกตัวมาขวางทางไว้และส่งสีหน้าเคร่งเครียดไม่แพ้กัน

“คุณไม่ได้นอนมาสามวันแล้ว ไปพักบ้างเถอะครับ” เบิร์ทยกมือขึ้นกอดอกแล้วเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง

“หัวหน้าคาดหวังกับงานนี้มากๆ กำหนดการปล่อยสถานีอวกาศจะช้าหรือเร็วขึ้นอยู่กับงานนี้” คนผมบลอนด์ยกเหตุผลยาวเหยียดขึ้นมาอ้าง นั้นทำให้โอเปอเรเตอร์หนุ่มถอนหายใจหนักกว่าเดิม

คนคนนี้… พอเป็นเรื่องงานแล้วยังไงก็ดื้อจริงๆ

“ครับ เรื่องนั้นผมรู้ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ใช่เหตุผลที่คุณควรมาเสียสุขภาพ และนี่ก็ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกทีคุณทำงานหามรุ่งหามค่ำแบบนี้ ถ้าคุณยังดึงดันอีกร่างกายคุณจะ---”

“ตกลงนายเป็นแฟนฉันหรือเป็นหมอประจำตัวฉัน? ”

คำพูดโต้ตอบของสเวนถึงกับทำให้เบิร์ทชะงักไป เป็นครั้งแรกที่หนุ่มผมบลอนด์คนนี้ประชดเรื่องที่คบกันอยู่ออกมาทั้งๆ ปกติเจ้าตัวจะชอบไม่ชอบให้พูดถึงเรื่องความสัมพันธ์เลยหากยังพูดถึงเรื่องงานอยู่ เพราะเรื่องที่พวกเขาคบกันอยู่มันยังเป็นแค่ความลับระหว่างคนสองคน

เจ้าของเฮดโฟนสีน้ำตาลสียกมือขยับหมวกบนศีรษะตนเองและเปลี่ยนโทนเสียงอีกครั้ง “คุณทำให้ผมไม่มีทางเลือกอีกแล้วนะ…” เอ่ยจบร่างสูงก็ทำท่าจะพุ่งเข้าไปช้อนร่างตรงหน้าขึ้นมา แต่สเวนก็ไหวตัวได้ทันแล้วโยกตัวหลบได้ก่อน

“ถ้านายคิดจะใช้ ‘วิธีนั้น’ อีกละก็ คราวนี้รับรองฉันจะกัดลิ้นนายตอนนายจูบเฟรนช์คิสแน่”

ร่างบางผมบลอนด์แยกเขี้ยวขู่กลับ อย่างที่โอเปอเรเตอร์พูดไว้ว่านี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่เขาทำงานหามรุ่งหามค่ำ ฉะนั้นนี่ก็ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกเช่นกันที่เบิร์ทบังคับให้เขาไปนอนทั้งๆ ที่งานไม่เสร็จ แน่นอนว่าอุ้มไปที่เตียงนอนอย่างเดียวคงไม่ทำให้หลับกันง่ายๆ เบิร์ทจึงต้องมี ‘วิธีกำราบคนไม่นอน’ เพื่อให้คนดื้อบางคนต้องสิโรราบแล้วหลับไปจริงๆ

“ขอบคุณที่บอกครับ ผมจะได้ข้ามขั้นตอนนั้นไปเลย”

คนตัวสูงกว่าแสยะยิ้มจางๆ ก่อนพุ่งตัวเข้าใส่คนตรงหน้าอีกรอบ คนที่ไม่นอนมาหลายวันร่างกายจะตอบสนองช้าเป็นเรื่องปกติ ฉะนั้นถึงจะหลบครั้งแรกได้ แต่ก็หลบตลอดไม่ได้ ครั้งนี้คนผมบลอนด์จึงถูกหิ้วตัวลอยจากพื้นเป็นที่เรียบร้อย โชคดีที่แก้วกาแฟไม่ตกพื้นไปด้วยเพราะเบิร์ทเองก็ช่วยประคองตรงท่อนแขนเขาไว้พอดี

“ปล่อยนะเบิร์ท! ”

“ครับ ถึงห้องนอนแล้วจะปล่อยแน่นอน”

สเวนดิ้นประท้วงแม้จะรู้ว่าตัวเองไม่เคยสู้แรงอีกฝ่ายได้ แถมยิ่งไม่ได้พักมาหลายวันเขาก็ยิ่งไม่รู้จะเอาแรงที่ไหนมาดิ้น สักพักเขาก็ต้องยอมหยุดดิ้นไปเองเพราะมันเหนื่อยกว่าทำงานเอกสารเสียอีก

แล้วคนมีแรงเยอะกว่าก็ดึงแก้วกาแฟออกจากมือคนที่อุ้มอยู่ จากนั้นก็กดปิดสวิทช์ไฟในห้องทำงาน แล้วพาคนดื้อไม่ยอมนอนออกมาจากห้องนั้นไป

เป็นเรื่องดีที่ไม่มีใครชอบทำงานโต้รุ่งแบบสเวน เบิร์ทจึงอุ้มอีกฝ่ายออกมาตามโถงทางเดินได้สบายๆ โดยไม่ต้องกลัวว่าใครจะมาเห็นระหว่างทาง ก้าวอีกไม่กี่ก้าวเขาก็มาถึงส่วนของห้องนอนของสมาชิกท็อปปัตระดับสูง แล้วใช้ไหล่ดันประตูห้องนอนที่ติดป้ายไว้ว่า ‘สเวน สเวนสัน’ เข้าไปทันที

_ปุ๊!_

เมื่อเตียงอยู่ระยะสายตา คนตัวสูงก็แกล้ง ‘ทิ้ง’ คนในอ้อมอกลงเตียงหนาๆ จนที่นอนยุบไปเป็นคืบ

“วางเบาๆ ไม่เป็นหรือไง” สเวนส่งเสียงบ่นแม้ว่าเขาจะไม่ได้เจ็บเลยกับโดนโยนลงบนผ้านวมนิ่มๆ ดีที่เขาเป็นสมาชิกระดับสูงจึงมีห้องนอนส่วนตัวและเตียงหรูหรา หากเขายังเป็นแค่สมาชิกระดับล่างแล้วยังโดนโยนลงบนเตียงแบบนี้ คงได้เจ็บกระดูกไปอีกหลายวัน

“หากไม่ชอบโดนโยนลงบนเตียง ครั้งหน้าก็เดินมานอนเองสิครับ” เบิร์ทพูดจบก็กดล็อกที่ลูกบิดประตู ก่อนจะเดินมาหาคนบนเตียงแล้วปลดเนกไทที่คอเสื้อออกอีกฝ่ายออก สเวนกลืนน้ำลายเฮือกใหญ่เพราะรับรู้ว่าแฟนเขากำลังจะใช้ ‘วิธีกำราบคนไม่นอน’ แล้ว…

“เบิร์ท… ครั้งนายจะข้ามขั้นตอนนั้นไปเลยได้ไหม? ” หนุ่มผมบลอนด์ลองเปลี่ยนไปใช้น้ำเสียงออดอ้อนดูเผื่อว่าเขาจะรอด

“แล้วปล่อยให้คุณแอบหนีออกไปทำงานเอกสารกลางดึกอีกงั้นเหรอครับ? อย่าคิดนะว่าผมไม่รู้ว่าคุณคิดจะทำอะไร เราคบกันมาตั้งกี่เดือนแล้ว”

“ก็…เอ่อ… 3-4 เดือน? ” คนผมทองตอบแม้ว่านั่นไม่ใช่คำถาม

“6 เดือนกับอีก 28 วันต่างหากครับ” คำตอบผิดๆ ทำให้ร่างสูงยั่วะกว่าเดิม พอมือหนาปลดเนกไทบนเสื้ออีกฝ่ายออกหมด เขาก็คว้าหมวกสีน้ำเงินของจากทรงผมฟูๆ ปิดท้ายด้วยการดันร่างบางตรงหน้าให้นอนแนบพื้นเตียงไปก่อนที่จะพาร่างตัวเองขึ้นมาคร่อมอีกฝ่ายไว้ด้วย

ฝ่ามือแข็งแรงทั้งสองเปลี่ยนไปล็อกข้อมือบางของคนด้านล่างไว้ แล้วเบิร์ทก็กดใบหน้าลงมาจนจมูกของใบหน้าทั้งคู่เกือบจะแนบสนิทกัน “คุณเคยสนใจผมบ้างไหม สเวนสัน? แค่จำนวนเวลาที่เราคบกันคุณยังจำไม่ได้”

เจ้าของผมบลอนด์เบิกตากว้างเพราะคาดไม่ถึงว่าคนตรงหน้าจะใส่ใจแม้กระทั่งกับเรื่องเวลาขนาดนี้ เขาเองก็รู้ตัวดีว่าไม่มีสิทธิ์โกรธเพราะมันเป็นความจริงว่าเขาเอาแต่ทำงานจนละเลยความสัมพันธ์ที่ถือไว้อยู่

แถมเขาเองก็ไปทำให้อีกฝ่ายโมโหเองก่อนด้วย… เขารู้ทั้งรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายแค่เป็นห่วงเขา แต่เขากลับประชดออกไปแบบนั้น

“ฉันขอโทษ...นายอยากทำอะไรก็เอาเลย…” เมื่อไม่มีคำแก้ตัว สเวนก็หลับตาลงยอมรับในบทลงโทษใดๆ ก็ตามที่แฟนหนุ่มจะมอบให้เขา

คนด้านบนจ้องคนที่คร่อมทับไว้อยู่ด้วยสีหน้าที่ยากจะคาดเดาดังเคย ก่อนจะเลื่อนตำแหน่งใบหน้าขึ้นไปแล้วจูบเบาๆ ที่หน้าผากของหนุ่มสวีเดนแทน

“ถ้างั้นผมอยากให้คุณพักผ่อนครับ ถือว่าผมขอร้องนะ”

คนถูกจูบหน้าขึ้นสีขึ้นมาทันที ทีแรกเขานึกว่าจะโดนทำในแบบที่คนกำลังโมโหมักทำเสียอีก แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับ...จุ๊บเหม่งอย่างน่ารักให้เสียอย่างนั้น

“ล...แล้วนายจะไม่ใช้วิธีนั้นกับฉัน? ” คนที่อยู่ด้านล่างเริ่มเลิ่กลั่กพอเห็นว่าข้อมือของตัวเองที่เคยถูกล็อกเอาไว้ก็ถูกปล่อยให้เป็นอิสระแล้วด้วย

“คุณบอกเองว่างานคุณสำคัญมากๆ ฉะนั้นคุณควรพักผ่อนให้เพียงพอ จะได้มีแรงตื่นเช้ามาทำต่อครับ” ร่างสูงที่เคยอยู่ด้านบนค่อยๆ ยกตัวออกไป

“ไม่โกรธเรื่องที่ฉันจำเวลาที่เราคบกันไม่ได้เหรอ? ” คนผมบลอนด์แกล้งลองถามดู

“เห็นผมเป็นคนโกรธกับเรื่องหยุมหยิมแบบนั้นเหรอครับ? ” คนสวมหมวกดำก็ยิ้มแกล้งกลับ

“ฮ่ะๆ … ก็ไม่หรอก”

จากนั้นเบิร์ทก็ช่วยสเวนจัดการเรื่องนอนอีกสักพัก เช่นว่า จัดหมอน คลี่ผ้าห่ม ทีแรกเป็นหมอประจำตัว ทีนี้เป็นคุณพ่อพาลูกเข้านอน ก่อนที่ร่างสูงจะเดินออกไปจากห้อง เขาก็ช่วยปิดสวิตช์ไฟให้เหมือนกับเป็นคุณพ่อจริงๆ

“ฝันดีครับ”

แม้ว่าจะได้รับคำว่าฝันดีแล้ว สเวนกลับตาค้างกว่าเดิม เพราะนี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เบิร์ทปล่อยเขาไปโดยไม่ทำอะไร ปกติตามสูตรแล้วพอเขาดื้อไม่ยอมนอน หนึ่งคือจะโดนอุ้มมาห้องเอง สองคือจะโดนอีกฝ่ายทำพิธีกล่อมนอน สามคือจะหลับเป็นซ้อมตาย

พอวันนี้เบิร์ทไม่ทำตามสูตร...

“อ้ากกก! ทำไมนายถึงไม่ทำฟะ!? ” สเวนลุกขึ้นมานั่งบนเตียงแล้วยกมือทั้งสองข้างขึ้นมาขยี้หัวฟูๆ ของตัวเอง ทีนี้เขาก็หลับยากกว่าเดิมเพราะไอ้แท่งที่มันอยู่ในร่มผ้าช่วงล่างมันแข็งไปแล้วเรียบร้อยเนี่ย!

ก็ร่างกายเขามันชินไปแล้วว่าถ้าได้รับสัมผัสจากอ้อมแขนเบิร์ทแล้วมันจะต้องเป็นแบบนั้นต่อ... อีกอย่าง ได้เห็นมุมของคนที่ชอบกำลังอยู่เหนือตัวเองมันก็ชวนตื่นเต้นจะตายไป…

แต่พรุ่งนี้เขาต้องตื่นมทำงานด่วนต่อเนี่ยสิ… จะให้ทำอะไรยาวๆ ก็คงไม่ดี...

“งั้นสักนิดนึงละกัน…” แล้วชายหนุ่มสวีเดนผู้ตื่นตัวไปแล้วก็ดึงผ้าห่มออกจากตัว ก่อนค่อยๆ ลดกางเกงนอนตัวเองลงไปที่ต้นขา ก่อนที่มือบางทั้งสองจะเริ่มทำงานอย่างอื่นนอกจากงานเอกสารบ้าง...

* * *

“อ๊ะ…อา...”

ภายในห้องนอนมืดสลัวห้องเดิม คนที่ควรจะหลับไปแล้วยังคงไม่สามารถข่มตาลงได้เพราะอารมณ์ที่ค้างคา เข็มสั้นและเข็มยาวที่นาฬิกาห้องผ่านเลข 12 ไปพอสมควรแต่เขาเองก็ไม่ใกล้ถึงจุดฝั่งฝันเลย

“บ้าจริง...ทำไม...มันถึงไม่…” เสร็จสักที… เขาบ่นออกมาไม่ได้… และก็ปลดปล่อยเองไม่ได้ด้วย

พอร่างบนเตียงเห็นว่าการใช้มือกับด้านหน้าอย่างเดียวไม่ได้ผล เขาก็เริ่มนึกว่าปกติเขาทำกับอีกฝ่ายอย่างไรเขาถึงจะพอใจได้ แล้วพอนึกออกว่าควรทำอย่างไร ริมฝีปากก็เผลอถอนหายใจแรง

“คงต้องทำตรงนั้นด้วยสินะ…” ว่าแล้วขาทั้งสองข้างก็สลัดกางเกงนอนออกจากท่อนล่างไป จากนั้นจากกางออกจากกันให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่ไหว มือทั้งสองข้างละออกจากงานด้านหน้าแล้วเอื้อมไปหยิบเจลหล่อลื่นที่เก็บไว้ที่ลิ้นชักข้างเตียงมาชโลมนิ้ว

เพราะความไม่คุ้นชินที่ไม่เคยทำเรื่องแบบนี้เอง ทำให้ร่างบางใช้เวลาทำใจพอสมควรกว่าจะเริ่มใช้นิ้วสักนิ้วกับตัวเองได้

“ฮ้าา…” เสียงสูงครางออกมามาเบาๆ ระหว่างที่สอดนิ้วแรกเข้าไป แม้ไม่ได้รู้สึกดีเหมือนตอนที่อีกฝ่ายเคยทำให้ แต่ก็ไม่มีเหตุผลที่จะทำให้หยุดแค่นี้ แล้วนิ้วที่สองและสามก็เริ่มตามเข้าไป

แล้วไง..ต่อนะ… เขาลองสอดนิ้วให้ลึกขึ้น ขยับให้แรงขึ้น แต่ว่าก็ยังไม่เจอจุดที่รู้สึกดี หรือว่ามุมนี้จะไม่ได้กัน?

นิ้วทั้งสามถูกชักออกมา แล้วร่างบนเตียงก็เปลี่ยนท่าจากที่นั่งพิงหัวเตียงอยู่ เป็นนอนคว่ำลงแล้วก็ยกสะโพกตัวเองขึ้น จากนั้นก็เอื้อมนิ้วผ่านช่องระหว่างขาด้านล่างและใส่นิ้วทั้งหมดกลับเข้าไปใหม่อีกครั้ง

เริ่มได้ผล เขาเริ่มเจอจุดที่ทำให้ตัวเองรู้สึกพอใจแล้ว และพอยิ่งขยับนิ้วกดย้ำตรงนั้นเขาก็ยิ่งเพลิดเพลินไปกับมัน และยิ่งจินตนาการไปด้วยว่าเขากำลังทำกับคนที่เขาต้องการ

“อ๊า...เบิร์ท” ก็ยิ่งรู้สึกได้ว่าจุดฝั่งฝันอยู่ไม่ไกลเกินเอื้อม แม้ว่าจะต้องหลุดครางชื่ออีกฝ่ายออกมาอย่างน่าอาย แต่ตอนนั้นสเวนก็ไม่สนใจอะไรแล้ว

ทว่าเสียงครางของหนุ่มผมบลอนด์กลับไม่เบาพอสำหรับใครบางคน หรือว่าใครบางคนที่ว่านั้นอาจจะหูไวเกินไปพอเป็นเสียงจากคนที่เข้าเงื่อนไข

“สเวน คุณเป็นอะไรไหม ผมได้ยินเสียงคุณเรียกผ---”

โอเปอเรเตอร์หนุ่มที่ควรจะไปแล้วกลับเปิดประตูกลับเข้ามาในห้องอย่างถือวิสาสะ ไม่เพียงแค่นั้นเขายังกดเปิดสวิทช์ไฟด้วย ทำให้ภาพอะไรต่อมิอะไรเด่นชัดเจนไปหมด

“อ๊ะ” คนบนเตียงหน้าขึ้นสีจัดพร้อมอ้าปากค้าง

“โอ๊ะ…” คนที่เปิดประตูเข้ามาก็อ้าปากค้างและหน้าแดงตามไปด้วยในเมื่อภาพตรงหน้านั้นช่าง...

“ว้าาาาาาาาาาาาากกกกกกกกกกกกก!! ” หนุ่มสวีเดนปล่อยเสียงโวยวายดังลั่นก่อนรีบพลิกตัวกลับแล้วยกมือคว้าผ้าห่มเข้าคลุมโปงทันที

“บ...เบาๆ สิครับ! คุณจะทำให้คนอื่นตื่นเอานะ! ” เสียงร้องของเจ้าของผมสีบลอนด์เล่นเอาคนที่เพิ่งเข้าห้องมาต้องรีบประตูเพราะกลัวเสียงจะหลุดไปปลุกใครตื่นเข้าจริง ถ้าโดนใครเจอเขาเดี๋ยวก็ความแตกกันพอดี

“ทำไมนายยังไม่กลับห้องไปอีก?! ” คนอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มตะโกนถามด้วยเสียงอู้อี้

“คือผม… ผมยืนเฝ้าหน้าห้องอยู่ เพราะกลัวว่าคุณจะแอบหนีออกมาทำงานกลางดึกอีกน่ะครับ...” คนสวมหมวกดำเองยกมือเกาหัวแกร๊กๆ เพราะไม่คาดคิดว่าการยืนเฝ้ายามของเขาจะพาให้เขามาเห็นฉากที่ไม่คาดคิดแบบนี้ เล่นเอาทำอะไรต่อไม่ถูกเลย

คนที่หลบอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มเองก็ไม่ตอบอะไร ถึงคนที่มาเห็นจะเป็นคนที่เคยเห็นอะไรของเขามานักต่อนักแล้ว แต่มันก็ยังน่าอายอยู่ดีที่ถูกเห็นในสภาพนี้

“ว่าแต่ คุณช่วยตัวเองหลังจากที่ผมออกไป? ” พอไม่มีใครพูดอะไรต่อ เบิร์ทก็ต้องเป็นคนเปิดเรื่อง

“มีปัญหาเหรอ? ” เสียงอู้อี้ใต้ผ้านวมผืนหนาโวยใส่

“เปล่า ผมหมายถึง… ถ้าคุณอยาก ก็แค่บอกผมก็ได้”

“นายบอกเองว่าฉันต้องพักให้เพียงพอเพราะพรุ่งนี้ฉันต้องทำงานต่อ"

พอได้ยินคำตอบคนตัวสูงก็ก้มหน้าคิดตาม หากมีความต้องการแต่ก็ต้องพักแรงเผื่อวันต่อไป การช่วยตัวเองก็เป็นตัวเลือกที่ดีกว่าอย่างที่อีกฝ่ายทำอยู่

“ถ้างั้นผมจะให้คุณอยู่คนเดียวครับ ขอโทษด้วยครับที่แอบฟังคุณอยู่หน้าประตู” ชายหนุ่มหมวกดำโค้งศีรษะให้แม้ว่าคนตรงหน้าจะยังซ่อนตัวอยู่ใต้ผ้าผืนใหญ่ ทว่าพอขาทั้งสองจะก้าวออกไป ข้อมือเล็กก็ยื่นออกมาจากที่นอนแล้วคว้าแขนเสื้อเขาเอาไว้

“เดี๋ยว...อย่าเพิ่งไป...” คนคลุมโปงเอ่ยออกมาเบาๆ แต่ก็ชัดพอที่จะหยุดคนกำลังจะเดินไปที่บานประตู "ฉันทำเองไม่ได้…"

ได้ยินดังนั้นร่างสูงค่อยๆ หันกลับไปมองเจ้าของมืออย่างช้าๆ

“ต่อให้ฉันพยายามทำเอง ต่อให้ฉันคิดถึงนายไปด้วย แต่มันก็…” และเสียงแผ่วเบานั้นก็หยุดไป

“เสร็จไม่ได้เหรอครับ? ” เบิร์ทต่อประโยคให้จบ ตอนนั้นเองคนที่หลบอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มค่อยๆ มุดตัวออกมาแล้วช้อนหน้ามองอีกฝ่ายด้วยแววตาที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความต้องการ

“ฉันต้องการนาย เบิร์ท”

ประโยคดังกล่าวปลุกให้คนที่ไม่ได้อยากทำอะไรมากกว่าพาคนเข้านอน เริ่มอยากทำอย่างอื่นนอกจากพาเข้านอน

“แม้ว่าพรุ่งนี้คุณจะมีงานกองใหญ่รอคุณอยู่? ” เสียงเข้มถามซ้ำ

“อืม…” อีกเสียงเองก็ตอบด้วยความเต็มใจปนความเขินอาย

“แม้ว่านั่นอาจจะทำให้คุณปวดตัวไปครึ่งวันจนทำงานเอกสารไม่ไหว? ”

"เรื่องเอกสารบ้าๆ นั่นไว้ค่อยคิดพรุ่งนี้ก็ได้ แต่ตอนนี้ร่างกายฉันมัน…" ร่างบางเริ่มตัวสั่นทำให้คนที่ยืนถามอยู่ไม่คิดจะถามอะไรไปมากกว่านี้ เบิร์ทรีบทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนเตียงข้างๆ คนที่ส่งเสียงอ้อนวอน ก่อนจะเอ่ยสรุปอีกครั้ง

“เข้าใจแล้วครับ พรุ่งนี้ห้ามโทษผมนะหากทำงานไม่ทัน” แล้วมือใหญ่ก็ดันให้อีกฝ่ายนอนแนบไปกับพื้นเตียง ก่อนจะค่อยๆ เขยิบตัวขึ้นมาคร่อมกายบางตรงหน้า

พอได้มุมที่ต้องการ หมวกทรงสูงสีดำก็ถูกถอดออกจากศีรษะด้วย เนกไทสีเข้มที่คอถูกปลดออก แล้วฝ่ามืออุ่นๆ ก็เริ่มทำหน้าที่ของตน โดยเริ่มจากช่วงล่างซึ่งไม่มีอะไรเกะกะก่อน

สเวนหลุดเสียงครางออกมาเบาๆ เมื่อมือร้อนของเบิร์ทเริ่มลูบไล้ที่สะโพกของตน แล้วค่อยๆ เลื่อนขึ้นมาที่เอว สุดท้ายล้วงเข้าไปในเสื้อนอนตัวบางและไปหยุดตำแหน่งที่ยอดอกทั้งสองก่อนเริ่มออกแรงนวดเบาๆ เรียกเสียงครางให้ดังขึ้นกว่าเดิมพร้อมกับเสียงร้องเรียกชื่อด้วยความโหยหา "อา… เบิร์ท"

แม้ว่าอารมณ์จะยังค้างคาอยู่ที่ช่วงล่างของร่างกาย แต่พอได้รับสัมผัสที่คิดถึงมานาน เขาก็ยินดีที่จะเริ่มใหม่แต่ต้น เขาเองก็อยากได้รับสัมผัสแห่งความสุขให้มากที่สุดไม่ใช่แค่ท่อนล่างนั้น

“ผมขอถอนคำพูด” แล้วระหว่างการเล้าโลมเบาๆ คนด้านบนก็ชวนคุยต่ออีกนิด

“เรื่องอะไร? ”

“ที่ผมเคยพูดว่าคุณไม่เคยสนใจผม ตอนนี้ผมรู้แล้วว่าผมคิดผิดไป” แล้วโอเปอเรตอร์หนุ่มก็ยื่นหน้าเข้าไปแนบชิดคนรักตนที่นอนอยู่ข้างใต้ “ผมดีใจมากเลยที่รู้ว่าคุณคิดถึงผมตอนช่วยตัวเอง”

“น..นา-- อื้อ!? ” ยังไม่ทันที่สเวนจะได้โวยวายต่อ เบิร์ทก็ฉวยโอกาสนี้ประกบริมฝีปากเขาและสอดลิ้นบุกรุกเข้าไปทันที

“โอ๊ย” ทว่าจูบอันเร่าร้อนนี้ก็ชะงักกลางคันเมื่อเบิร์ทรู้สึกได้ถึงรสเลือดจางๆ ในปากตัวเอง "คุณกัดผม? "

"ฉันก็บอกแล้วว่าถ้านายเฟรนช์คิส ฉันจะกัดนาย" ร่างบางผมบลอนด์แลบลิ้นหยอกล้อใส่อีกฝ่าย

“อา...จริงด้วย ผมมัวแต่ดีใจจนลืมเรื่องนี้ไปสนิทเลย…” ทว่าคนตัวสูงก็ไม่ได้มีท่าทีโกรธแต่อย่างใดที่โดนแกล้งจนเลือดไหล เพราะเขาสามารถแก้แค้นได้ทุกเมื่อโดยการ...

“อ๊ะ!? ” คนด้านล่างเขาร้องเสียงหลงเมื่อมือหนาที่เคยวุ่นวายอยู่ใต้เสื้อนอนเขากำลังออกแรงบีบเค้นใส่ยอดอกอย่างไม่ปรานี

“ตรงนี้ของคุณเซนซิทีฟเกินไปแล้วนะครับ แต่ทีนี้คุณคงกัดผมไม่ได้แล้วละ”

ร่างสูงผู้ไม่ยอมให้จุมพิตของตนเองจบแบบครึ่งๆ กลางๆ ใช้โอกาสที่อีกคนกำลังปลดปล่อยเสียงร้องครางสอดลิ้นร้อนเข้าไปในโพรงปากนั้นอีกรอบหนึ่ง และเพื่อให้มั่นใจแน่ๆ ว่าเขาจะไม่ถูกกัดเป็นครั้งที่สอง เขาจึงต้องออกแรงที่นิ้วให้มากกว่าเดิมเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายอ้าปากต้อนรับเขาไว้อยู่เสมอ

รสชาติของอีกฝ่ายผสมกับรสชาติหวานๆ ของเลือดจากแผลในปาก เมื่อคลุกเคล้าให้เข้ากันแล้วก็ถือว่าเป็นรสชาติใหม่ที่ไม่เลวเลยทีเดียว...

พอจูบอันเร่าร้อนจบลงและริมฝีปากทั้งสองผละออกจากกัน คนผมบลอนด์ก็รีบสูดลมหายใจเฮือกใหญ่เข้าปอด แม้แววตาที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความต้องการจะฉายแววหงุดหงิดเล็กน้อยที่โดนบังคับให้จูบเสียนานจนขาดออกซิเจน แต่เจ้าตัวก็ไม่ตำหนิต่อว่าอะไรเพราะเขาเองก็เป็นคนร้องขอให้อีกฝ่ายช่วย

แน่นอนว่าคนได้สิทธิ์คุมเกมไม่ปล่อยให้ผู้เล่นร่วมทีมของตนได้พักนานนัก ร่างสูงเลื่อนตำแหน่งศีรษะออกจากใบหน้าคนรัก แล้วกดต่ำลงไปจนถึงจุดอ่อนไหวที่ไม่อ่อนตัวแล้วของอีกฝ่าย

“ท...ทำอะไร? ” คนที่เพิ่งจะได้พักหายใจเอ่ยถามขึ้นมาพอเห็นว่าคนตรงหน้าไม่ได้ทำอย่างที่เคยทำ

“ทำเรื่องคุณค้างไว้ไงครับ เมื่อกี้คุณเล่นตรงนี้กับด้านหลังใช่ไหม”

“อ...อ๊า!? ”

คำตอบที่กำลังจะถูกเอ่ยกลายเป็นเสียงร้องครางอีกครั้งเมื่อลิ้นร้อนเริ่มทำหน้าที่รอบใหม่กับส่วนอ่อนไหวตรงช่วงล่างของเขา ยังไม่ทันจะได้ร้องว่าอะไร คนตัวสูงตรงหน้าก็ใช้โพรงปากนั้นที่เคยแลกจุมพิตกัน ดูดและกลืนแท่งเนื้อร้อนที่เคยตั้งชูชันเข้าไปในลำคอนั้นจนหมด

“บ...เบิร์ท!? อา...” สเวนลืมตัวยกมือทั้งสองดันศีรษะอีกฝ่ายไว้ เขาไม่คาดคิดว่าคนตรงหน้าจะใช้ปากให้เพราะปกติแล้วเบิร์ทจะปรนเปรอเขาด้วยสิ่งอื่นที่… ที่ดุดันกว่านี้ แต่ก็ใช่ว่าเขาจะรังเกียจสัมผัสจากลิ้นหนาที่เปียกชุ่มนั่น ไม่นานนักมือที่เกร็งอยู่ทั้งสองก็ค่อยผ่อนคลายแล้วปล่อยให้โอเปอเรเตอร์หนุ่มได้ทำตามใจไปเรื่อยๆ

การที่ร่างบางเลิกเกร็งตัวก็ทำให้ง่ายกับอีกคนที่จะใช้มือใหญ่ช้อนสะโพกนั้นขึ้นมาให้ได้มุม เรียวนิ้วยาวเริ่มรุกล้ำเข้าไปในช่องทางที่ถูกเคยถูกใช้ เสียงครางสูงเริ่มบรรเลงอีกครั้งเมื่อนิ้วที่สองและสามตามเข้ามา ช่วงล่างที่ถูกเล่นด้วยนิ้วของตัวเจ้าของเองก่อนหน้าทำให้นิ้วของผู้บุกรุกทำการสำรวจทุกซอกมุมได้อย่างราบรื่นแม้จะไม่ได้ใช้สารหล่อลื่นช่วย

“รู้สึก...ดีจัง…” คนผมบลอนด์หลุดร้องออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เต็มด้วยความสุข ใบหน้าที่เคยอ่อนล้าจากการทำงานหนักกำลังเปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดงมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ รอยยิ้มแห่งความชอบใจเองก็เริ่มระบายออกมาที่มุมปากทั้งสอง

สัมผัสที่อีกฝ่ายมอบให้เทียบไม่ได้เลยกับการที่เขาพยายามช่วยตัวเองก่อนหน้า รู้งี้เขาน่าจะขอให้อีกฝ่ายทำให้ซะแต่แรกก็สิ้นเรื่อง

“บ...เบิร์ท...ฉันจะ.. ฉันจะเสร็จแล้ว...อ๊า…”

ทันทีที่จบประโยค คนที่ทนกับความอัดอั้นมานานตั้งแต่ก่อนนอนก็ได้ปลดปล่อยออกมาในที่สุด แม้ว่าสเวนจะให้สัญญาว่าเขาจะเสร็จแล้ว แต่เบิร์ทก็เลือกที่จะไม่เอาปากออกไปและยังคงใช้ลำคอของตนจัดการงานที่เหลือต่อ

เสียงอึกที่ดังขึ้นมาทำให้ร่างบางต้องรีบดีดตัวออกมาเอง และเริ่มโวยวายอีกครั้ง

“น...นายกลืนลงไปแล้วเหรอ!? ”

“ครับ? ... ไม่ได้เหรอ? ” คนตัวสูงเงยหน้าถามน้ำเสียงเนิบๆ ราวกับว่านี่ไม่ใช่เรื่องปกติอะไร สเวนเองก็อยากจะบ่นอยู่แต่ถ้าอีกฝ่ายไม่ว่าอะไร เขาจะมีสิทธิ์ไปบ่นได้ไง

“ก็… ไม่ได้หรอก… แต่มันก็ไม่ใช่อะไรที่น่ากินขนาดหรอกมั้ง”

เบิร์ททำแค่ยิ้มมุมปากตอน ก่อนจะยกแขนเสื้อขึ้นมาคราบน้ำที่เลอะตรงริมฝีปากตัวเองออก “ดีขึ้นแล้วใช่ไหมครับ? ”

“ก็...ดีแล้วล่ะ? ” คนที่สวมแค่เสื้อนอนตัวเดียวกะพริบตาปริบๆ ตอบอีกฝ่าย ทำไมรู้สึกว่ามีอะไรแปลกๆ ...

“งั้นคุณน่าจะนอนได้แล้ว” เบิร์ทขยับตัวออกจากเตียงแล้วหยิบหมวกทรงสูงสีดำกลับมาสวมใหม่ เล่นเอาอีกคนอ้าปากร้องเสียงหลงอีก

“หาาาาาา!? นายหมายถึง... นายจะไม่ทำต่อเหรอ? ”

เบิร์ทเกือบยกมือขึ้นมาปิดหูไม่ทัน โชคดีแค่ไหนทีผนังห้องนอนของสมาชิกท็อปปัตระดับสูงเป็นกำแพงอย่างหนา ไม่งั้นคงมีใครได้ตื่นเพราะเสียงร้องเมื่อกี้แน่ “พรุ่งนี้คุณมีงานนะครับ และถ้านอนไม่ได้เพราะอารมณ์ค้าง แค่นี้น่าจะพอ”

“ล...แล้วนายล่ะ? ” คนบนเตียงกดสายตาต่ำลงมาแล้วชี้ไปยังกางเกงสีเข้มของอีกฝ่าย… ซึ่งกางเกงตัวนั้น… ก็อย่างที่รู้กัน... ด้านหน้ามันดูคับมากเมื่อเทียบกับไม่กี่นาทีก่อนหน้าที่มันยังดูพอดีตัวคนใส่อยู่

“ผมไม่อยากเอาความต้องการของตัวเองไปลงกับคุณจนทำงานไม่ไหว” คนตัวสูงทำท่าจะเดินออกไป แต่คนตัวบางกว่าก็รีบพุ่งตัวเข้าไปคว้าแขนอีกฝ่ายไว้ด้วย

“ฉันไหวหน่า! นายเป็นห่วงฉันเกินไปแล้ว! ”

“คุณไม่ดื้อสักวันจะได้ไหมครับ…” พอการพูดคุยกันดีๆ ไม่รู้เรื่อง คนตัวสูงก็ต้องใช้วิธีเดิม คือช้อนตัวอุ้มร่างคนดื้อแล้วเอาไปโยนบนเตียงนุ่มๆ เหมือนเดิม “ผมบอกให้นอนก็นอ--!? ”

ทว่ายังไม่ทันที่จะเอ่ยจนจบ ริมฝีปากบางก็เลื่อนเข้ามาประกบมอบจูบกับอีกฝ่ายไว้ สัมผัสอันนุ่มนวลทำให้คำพูดท้ายประโยคมลายหายไป และพอจูบสั้นๆ จบลง ผู้มอบจุมพิตก็รีบเอ่ยต่อ

“มันไม่ยุติธรรมเลยที่นายทำให้ฉันมีความสุขฝ่ายเดียว…. ฉันเองก็อยากทำให้นายมีความสุขบ้าง…” ฝ่ามือทั้งสองข้างค่อยๆ เลื่อนขึ้นมาจับใบหน้าคมคายของผู้เป็นคนรักไว้ ก่อนริมฝีปากจะอ้าออกแล้วเผยคำอนุญาต “ฉะนั้นถ้านายอยากทำก็ทำเลย นายพูดเองนิว่าฉันไม่ใช่คนที่ไม่สนใจนาย”

เบิร์ทก้มหน้านิ่งเงียบไปครู่ใหญ่ มือใหญ่จับมือบางทั้งสองให้ออกจากใบหน้าของตนก่อนจะค่อยๆ เงยหน้าขึ้นมาด้วยสีหน้าและโทนเสียงที่ต่างไปจากเมื่อสักครู่ลิบลับ

“ให้ตายสิสเวน...นายทำให้ความอดทนของฉันสูญเปล่ารู้ไหม…”

“เอ๊ะ? ” คนได้ฟังถึงกับเหงื่อตกกับสรรพนามที่เปลี่ยนไปกะทันหันของอีกฝ่าย ร้อยวันพันปีเขาขอให้เบิร์ทเลิกพูดสุภาพกับเขา แต่เจ้าตัวก็ไม่เคยยอมเพราะด้วยตำแหน่งหน้าที่การงานที่ต่างกัน แล้วมาวันนี้ทำไมจู่ๆ ถึงได้...

“บอกตรงๆ เลยว่าเมื่อกี้ฉันชอบมุมนี้ของนายมากๆ ช่วยทำให้ดูอีกรอบได้ไหม? ”

แล้วร่างสูงที่เหมือนจะโดนสับสวิตช์ไปเป็นอีกโหมดแล้วก็จับร่างบางตรงหน้าให้นอนคว่ำหน้าลง และจัดให้ช่วงล่างของอีกฝ่ายให้คุกเข่าไว้ จากนั้นยกสะโพกของอีกฝ่ายให้สูงขึ้นมาพอดีกับสายตาตัวเองที่จะเห็นทุกอย่างชัดเจน

“ด...เดี๋ยวสิ! ...นายหมายถึงทำอะไร? ”

“ใช้นิ้วไง...เล่นกับตัวเอง ให้ฉันดูหน่อยสิ”

โทนเสียงของเบิร์ทที่เปลี่ยนไปโดยสิ้นเชิงทำให้สเวนเริ่มลุกลี้ลุกลนรับมือไม่ถูก เขาเลยได้แค่ทำตามที่อีกฝ่ายบอกโดยการเอื้อมมือไปด้านหลังอย่างที่อีกฝ่ายสั่งแล้วเริ่มใช้นิ้วสอดเข้าไปในช่องทางนั้นอีกครั้ง

“อา….” เขาปล่อยเสียงครางออกมาเบาๆ เมื่อนิ้วของตนสามารถสอดใส่เข้าไปได้อย่างง่ายดายต่างจากครั้งแรกเหลือเกิน นั่นคงเป็นเพราะเบิร์ทเองก็ได้ใช้นิ้วเล่นตรงนี้ไว้ไม่กี่นาทีก่อนหน้า

“ดี… ทีนี้เพิ่มนิ้วที่สองและสามเข้าไป”

การพูดแบบไม่มีหางเสียงของเบิร์ททำให้ทั้งสเวนตื่นเต้นและกลัวในเวลาเดียวกัน เขาไม่เคยเห็นคนรักเขาแบบนี้มาก่อน แต่ความอยากรู้อยากเห็นอยู่คู่กับใจคนเสมอ ฉะนั้นชายหนุ่มผมทองจึงทำตามที่อีกฝ่ายต้องการต่อไปเพราะอยากรู้ว่าโหมดไม่อ่อนโยนของเบิร์ทนั้นจะไปสิ้นสุดตรงไหน

ความจริงเขาเองก็แอบหลงใหลที่คู่รักของเขาแสดงความโกรธและดุดัน เพราะอีกฝ่ายนั้นเอาแต่อ่อนโยนกับเขาเสมอมา การได้เห็นอีกด้านนั้นจึงชวนให้ใจเต้นไม่น้อยเลย

“เร็วกว่านี้สเวน กางและหมุนนิ้วของนายให้เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้เลย”

พอได้ยินเสียงเข้มนั้นสั่งนิ้วทั้งสามก็เริ่มลนลานและทำอะไรมั่วไปหมด แน่นอนว่านอกจากจะไม่ได้สร้างความพอใจให้คนได้เห็นแล้ว เจ้าของร่างเองก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกดีกับสัมผัสของตัวเองด้วย

“ม...ไม่ได้แฮะ… จะทำยังไง...ก็ไม่รู้สึกดีเท่านายทำให้…” สเวนกลืนน้ำแล้วตอบออกมาด้วยความหวาดหวั่น

“อา...งั้นก็พอได้แล้วล่ะครับ”

“เอ๊ะ? ” ร่างบางรีบตวัดหน้าหันกลับไปมองอีกฝ่ายทันที แถมเบิร์ทกลับไปใช้รูปสุภาพกับเขาแล้วด้วย… อย่าบอกนะว่า... “นายหมายถึง นายจะไม่ทำต่อ? ”

“ผมไม่ได้พูดแบบนั้นสักหน่อย” แต่คนด้านหลังก็ปลดซิบกางเกงตัวเองลง ทำให้คนนอนคว่ำอยู่ชื้นใจขึ้นมานิดที่ยังไม่โดนทิ้งกลางทาง แต่ที่ไม่ชื้นใจก็คือพอเห็นยิ้มแสยะที่มุมปากของอีกฝ่าย เขาจะทนโหมดหมดความอดทนของแฟนตัวเองได้จนจบหรือเปล่า…

“เอามือของคุณ จับบั้นท้ายของคุณไว้แบบนี้ครับ ผมจะได้ใส่เข้าไปได้ถนัดๆ ” มือหนายกข้อมือบางทั้งสองขึ้นดึงแก้มก้นของตัวเองให้แยกออกจากกันไว้เพื่อที่เขาจะได้มองเห็นช่องทางที่จะใช้งานต่อได้เต็มตา อา… เขาชอบมุมนี้เป็นบ้า อยากจะใส่เข้าไปจะแย่แต่เขาก็ยังสนุกกับการได้ลงโทษเด็กดื้อของเขา

“มือคุณสั่นไปหมดเลยนะ? คุณกลัวผมเหรอ? ” เสียงเข้มแกล้งหยอกดู

“ไม่ได้กลัว...แค่” อีกคนตอบเบาๆ ...

“แค่…? ”

“ฉันชอบเวลาที่นายไม่พูดสุภาพกับฉัน… ตอนนี้เราเป็นแฟนกันนิ ไม่ได้เป็นเพื่อนร่วมงานต่างตำแหน่ง ฉะนั้นนายพูดอีกได้ไหม”

คำตอบที่เบิร์ทไม่คาดคิด ทำให้รอยยิ้มแสยะฉีกออกมากกว่าเดิม

“...ได้สิสเวน” เบิร์ทโน้มตัวลงไปจูบที่หลังคอของคนที่นอนคว่ำอยู่ โดยไม่ลืมที่จะแกล้งดันความเป็นชายของตนให้ไปจ่อไว้ที่ใกล้ๆ ทางเข้าแต่ยังไม่สอดเข้าไปซะทีเดียว สเวนสะดุ้งเฮือกใหญ่พอรู้สึกถึงสิ่งที่ทั้งใหญ่และอุ่นจ่ออยู่ตรงด้านหลังของตน

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นฉันก็ควรจะบอกนายด้วยว่า… หลังจากที่พวกเราทำกันมาหลายรอบ ฉันอยากรู้ว่าตอนนี้ฉันจะสามารถใส่ของฉันเข้าไปในตัวนายจนสุดได้ในครั้งเดียวเลยหรือเปล่า... นายพร้อมไหม? ”

แม้จะเริ่มกลัวในสิ่งที่ได้ยินแต่ร่างที่นอนคว่ำอยู่ก็ไม่พูดอะไร กลับกันมือทั้งสองของเขากลับดึงบั้นท้ายของตนให้แยกออกมากกว่าเดิมโดยไม่รู้ตัว ราวกับว่าถ้าไม่กางออกไว้เยอะๆ จะรับสิ่งที่กำลังจะเข้ามาไม่ได้แม้ว่าความจริงก็เคยเข้ามาหลายครั้งแล้ว สะโพกเขาเริ่มขยับสั่นไปมาเพราะว่าเขาเองก็เริ่มรอไม่ไหวแล้วที่จะได้รับสัมผัสจากอีกฝ่ายแม้ว่านั่นจะเป็นการยิมยอมให้ร่างสูงทำอะไรแผลงๆ ด้วย

“งั้นฉันถือว่านายพร้อมนะ งั้นก็...หนึ่ง...สอง...”

“อ...อ้า! ”

คำว่าสามถูกเสียงร้องอีกเสียงกลบไปทันทีเมื่อคนด้านบนของของตนใส่ร่างข้างหน้าในครั้งเดียวอย่างที่เจ้าตัวบอกไว้ แม้ว่ามันจะเหมือนเป็นไปไม่ได้ที่ช่องทางเล็กๆ จะรับความเป็นชายอันใหญ่โตเข้ามาแบบในครั้งเดียว แต่ว่าไม่จะเพราะอะไร ความเป็นไปไม่ได้นั่นก็เกิดขึ้น อาจเป็นเพราะประสบการณ์ที่เคยทำมาหลายครั้ง หรือเป็นเพราะอารมณ์ความต้องการของทั้งคู่ที่พุ่งสูงเกินเหตุผล แต่สุดท้าย มันแลกมาด้วยเสียงร้องครางที่ไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะเงียบลงง่ายๆ

“อา...อา...อ๊า…” แม้มือบางจะรีบเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งมาปิดปากตัวเองไว้ไม่ให้เสียงน่าอายนี้หลุดออกมามากกว่านี้แต่ก็ห้ามไว้ไม่ได้ ร่างกายเขามันเสียวสะท้านไปทั้งร่างเมื่อแท่งเนื้อนั่นพุ่งพรวดเข้ามาเสียดสีกับผนังผิวที่แสนจะอ่อนไหวแล้วฝังตัวลึกในจุดสัมผัสที่เขาโปรดปรานในเสี้ยวสิ

แม้จะยังไม่เริ่มขยับ แต่ความรุ่มร้อนอยู่ในช่วงหน้าท้องทำให้รู้สึกดีราวกับอยู่ในช่วงแลกเปลี่ยนสัมผัสกันอยู่ แม้กระทั่งด้านหน้าเองที่เคยได้รับการปลดปล่อยไปแล้วถูกปลุกให้แข็งตัวอีกครั้งอย่างห้ามไม่ไหว

“ไม่ต้องกลั้นเสียงไว้หรอก ฉันอยากฟังเสียงนายมากกว่านี้” แล้วท่อนแขนของคนด้านบนเอื้อมเข้ามือดึงข้อมือบางทั้งสองที่ใช้ปิดปากไว้อยู่ “ฉันจะขยับละนะ แต่ก็คงไม่เริ่มจากช้าๆ … นายไหวใช่ไหม? ”

พอมีคนได้คืบก็เริ่มเอาศอกด้วย... เมื่อร่างสูงเห็นว่าคู่ของตนไม่โวยวายกับการทำแบบไม่อ่อนโยนในการสอดใส่ครั้งแรก ฉะนั้นเขาคิดว่าหากจะเริ่มต่อด้วยจังหวะที่รุนแรงตามไปด้วยเลยก็คงไม่เป็นปัญหาอะไร

ยังไงพวกเขาก็อยู่ในจุดที่ถอยกลับไม่ได้แล้ว

“อ...เอาเลย” ด้านเจ้าของผมสีบลอนด์ก็เอ่ยอนุญาตอย่างไม่มีข้อแม้ใดๆ ตอนนี้ในสมองเขาเหมือนมีแต่หมอกปกคลุมเต็มไปหมดทำให้ช่างน้ำหนักชั่วดีไม่ได้ ตอนนี้ขอแค่ไว้ได้ปลดปล่อยอารมณ์ร้อนรุ่มที่มันสุ่มอยู่ทั่วทั้งร่าง จะเป็นจังหวะที่อ่อนโยนหรือป่าเถื่อนเขาก็ยินดีรับทั้งนั้น

หลังได้รับคำอนุญาต ร่างสูงก็ถอดถอนความเป็นชายตัวเองออกมาจนร่างกายทั้งคู่เกือบหลุดออกจากกัน ก่อนรีบดันสิ่งนั้นกลับเข้าให้ไปสุดในทันทีด้วยความเร็วอย่างที่เขาสอดใส่ตอนแรก ดวงตาทั้งสองของร่างบางเบิกกว้างพร้อมกับมีหยาดน้ำตาที่เริ่มคลอเมื่อจังหวะแรกเริ่มบรรเลง เมื่อการกระแทกครั้งที่สอง สามและสี่ตามมาเรื่อยๆ เขาก็ต้องเชิดหน้าขึ้นและปลดเสียงร้องตัวเองเท่าที่ตัวเองมีออกมาให้หมด มือทั้งสองจิกผ้านวมผืนหนาข้างตัวเพื่อระบายความรู้สึกที่เกินจะรับไหวนี่ได้

“อา… สุดยอด...ข้างในนายสุดยอดชะมัด…” ฝ่ายกระทำเองก็เหมือนจะหลุดออกจากวงโคจรที่จะควบคุมตัวเองได้ไปแล้วเช่นกัน เมื่อทั้งสองเริ่มกันด้วยจังหวะที่ควรเป็นจังหวะท้ายๆ ของกิจกรรม ค่ำคืนอันดุเดือดและร้อนแรงนี้จึงมาถึงจุดสิ้นสุดไวกว่าที่คาดไว้

หลังการเสียดสีอย่างไม่ออมแรงอีกไม่กี่ที ทั้งสองร่างที่เคยถูกกิเลสตัณหาควบคุมอยู่ก็ได้เป็นอิสระจากความต้องการนี้ผ่านของเหลวสีขาวที่ถูกปลดปล่อยออกจากร่างกายทั้งสองพร้อมกับเสียงครางต่ำของทั้งคู่ และเสียงครางเบาๆ นี่ก็ยังดำเนินต่อไปเมื่อพวกเขายื่นใบหน้าไปแลกจุมพิตอันร้อนแรงกันเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

ฉากรักในค่ำคืนนี้ได้ปิดฉากลงเมื่อเจ้าของเรือนผมสีทองเป็นฝ่ายหมดสติไปก่อน แม้ใบหน้าชายหนุ่มจะเปรอะไปด้วยคราบน้ำตา แต่ก็ถูกแต้มด้วยรอยยิ้มแห่งความสุขเช่นกัน ทำให้คนได้เห็นต้องยิ้มตามออกมา

ถึงคืนนี้จะผ่านพ้นไปแล้วสำหรับใครบางคนที่ตอนแรกไม่ยอมนอน แต่สำหรับคนที่ยังตื่นอยู่ ต้องรีบจัดการสิ่งที่มันเลอะเทอะอยู่ช่วงล่างนี้ก่อน เพราะหลังจากที่เขาถอดร่างกายตัวเองออกมา อะไรต่อมิอะไรก็ไหลเยิ้มออกมาเปื้อนที่นอนสุดหรูจนดูโทรมไปหมด...

วันพรุ่งนี้มีคนโดนสวดชัวร์... หากไม่ใช่สเวนที่จะโดนหัวหน้าสวดที่ทำงานไม่ทัน ก็เขานี่แหละที่จะโดนสเวนสวดแทน

เฮ่อ… เขาตั้งใจว่าจะรีบไปนอนแท้ๆ เพื่อจะได้ตื่นมาช่วยอีกฝ่ายทำงานตอนเช้าด้วย ทำไมคนไม่อยากนอนจึงได้นอน ส่วนคนจะไปนอนถึงไม่ได้นอนกันละเนี่ย...

* * *

เที่ยงแล้ว…

สเวนได้สติขึ้นมาเจอกับนาฬิกาบอกเวลาก็ท่องนะโมทำสมาธิในใจ ไม่นานเขาก็บรรลุว่าชีวิตนั้นช่างไม่จีรัง ส่วนงานพังเพราะติดผู้ชาย…

แล้วคนที่เพิ่งตื่นก็ตัดสินใจยกผ้าห่มขึ้นมาคลุมโปงไว้ทำเหมือนว่าจะนอนต่อไม่สนใจงานแม่งแล้ว

“คุณ...จะไม่ตื่นไปทำงานเหรอครับ? ” และใครบางคนที่นั่งเฝ้าอยู่ข้างเตียงก็เอ่ยถามออกมาด้วยความประหลาดใจ ปกติชายหนุ่มผมทองผู้บ้างานหากรู้ตัวว่าตื่นสายจะรีบลุกขึ้นไปทำงานแล้วก็ล้มลงอย่างสง่างามเพราะอาการปวดตัว แต่วันนี้อีกฝ่ายกลับตัดใจจากกองกระดาษเนินภูเขาเสียง่ายๆ

“ทำไมนายยังอยู่ที่นี่เนี่ย” คนผมบลอนด์เปิดผ้าห่มออกมาส่งสายตาหวาดระแวงใส่

“มาเฝ้าคุณไงครับ เพราะคิดว่าน่าจะมีคนไม่สบายบางคนจะฝืนขึ้นมาทำงานต่อ ก็เลยมาดักรอไว้ก่อน” เบิร์ทตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงนิ่งๆ อย่างเคย ก่อนจะผายมือออกไปที่โต๊ะข้างเตียงที่มีทั้งยาบรรเทาอาการปวด ยาอมแก้เจ็บคอ และอาหารเช้าแบบง่ายๆ วางเรียงอยู่สองถึงสามอย่าง

“เมื่อคืนก็เฝ้ากันหน้าประตู วันนี้ยังมาเฝ้าก่อนฉันตื่นอีก นายนี่มันสตอล์กเกอร์ชัดๆ ” สเวนส่งน้ำเสียงเชิงประชดเล็กน้อยแต่สีหน้าของหนุ่มสวีเดนคนนี้ก็ดูไม่ได้โกรธอะไรกับเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น

“ถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะเป็นห่วง จะมาเฝ้าไหมล่ะครับ…” คนเฝ้าไข้ทำหน้าเหยเกตอบ เขาอุตส่าห์รีบตื่นเช้ามาดูแลอีกฝ่ายแต่ดันโดนกล่าวหาว่าเป็นสตอล์กเกอร์ซะงั้น แต่ก็น่าจะดีกว่าโดนสวดเป็นชุดยาวๆ จนหูชาแบบที่เคยโดนรอบผ่านๆ มา “คุณหิวไหม? อาหารที่ผมเอามาให้แต่เช้าตอนนี้มันเย็นชืดหมดแล้ว เดี๋ยวผมจะไปเอาของใหม่มาให้”

“วันนี้นายไม่พูดแบบไม่สุภาพแบบเมื่อคืนแล้วเหรอ? ”

แทนที่จะตอบคำถามอย่างที่ควร สเวนกลับเปลี่ยนเรื่องไปถามเรื่องอื่นแทนทำให้เบิร์ทต้องกระตุกคิ้วใส่ “คุณชอบที่ผมไม่สุภาพมากกว่าเหรอครับ? ”

“ใช่” ร่างบนเตียงพยักหน้าตอบอย่างตรงไปตรงมา “ก็บอกไปแล้วว่าเราเป็นแฟนกัน ไม่ใช่แค่เพื่อนร่วมงานต่างตำแหน่งกันอย่างเดียว”

“แม้จะอยู่เวลางานก็เรียกได้? ” โอเปอเรเตอร์หนุ่มถามย้ำอีกครั้ง

ไม่มีคำตอบนอกจากการพยักหน้าตอบรับ ซึ่งนั่นหมายความว่า สเวนยอมที่จะให้ความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาทั้งคู่เป็นที่เปิดเผยแล้วหลังจากที่แอบคบกันมาหลายเดือน

“เข้าใจแล้ว ถ้างั้น... นายหิวไหม? กินอะไรสักหน่อยจะได้กินยาหลังอาหารได้” เบิร์ทตอบรับความต้องการอีกฝ่ายโดยการเปลี่ยนสรรพนามคำพูดให้ เรียกรอยยิ้มให้กับเจ้าของผมบลอนด์ตามมาทันที

“ถ้างั้น… ฉันอยากกิน---”

แล้วสเวนก็ลิสต์รายชื่ออาหารที่อยากจะกินซะยาวเหยียดจนเบิร์ทต้องหยิบกระดาษกับปากกาขึ้นมาจดไว้ แต่พ่อบ้านจำเป็นก็ไม่ปริปากบ่นอะไร

ก่อนที่ร่างสูงจะเดินออกไป เขาก็หันไปกำชับคนบนเตียงอีกรอบ “และก็อย่าคิดจะหนีออกไปทำงานระหว่างที่ฉันไปเอาข้าวให้นายล่ะ ฉันลาป่วยให้นายไปแล้ว ฉะนั้นอย่าไปโผล่ในห้องทำงานเชียว”

“ห๊ะ? แล้วหัวหน้ายอมให้ฉันลาทั้งๆ ที่ฉันยังถืองานสำคัญไว้ด้วยเหรอ? ”

“ทุกคนในนี้รู้กันหมดแหละว่านายทำงานหามรุ่งหามค่ำจนไม่ได้นอนมาหลายวัน อันที่จริงไม่มีใครแปลกใจเลยด้วยซ้ำที่ฉันบอกว่านายไม่สบาย”

พอได้ยินแบบนั้นสเวนก็หลุดสีหน้าเหยเกออกมาบ้าง เบิร์ทจึงเดินมาดีดหน้าผากคนบนเตียงเบาๆ ดังเพี๊ยะจนเจ้าของหน้าผากต้องรีบยกมือมาลูบคลำหัวตัวเอง “อีกอย่าง หัวหน้าบอกว่างานที่นายทำอยู่เป็นงานสำคัญก็จริง แต่ไม่ได้รีบขนาดนั้น ให้ค่อยๆ ทำและอย่าป่วยอีก”

“ที่จริงที่ฉันป่วย ก็เพราะใครบางคนไม่ออมแรงเมื่อคืนไม่ใช่หรือไง”

“ปกติเวลาพวกเรามีอะไรกันนายก็ไม่เคยตื่นเกิน 8 โมงนะ รอบนี้ที่ตื่นซะเที่ยงนายควรพิจารณาตัวเองว่าควรนอนให้พอทุกคืน ไม่ใช่มาอัดเวลานอนในวันเดียว 12 ชั่วโมงแบบนี้”

“ค้าบคุณหมอ… ผมหิวแล้ว ไปเอาของกินให้ได้ยัง? ” คนโดนดุแกล้งทำเสียงหงอยๆ ทำให้คุณหมอเบิร์ทใจอ่อนแล้วยอมเดินออกจากห้องไป

แล้วตอนนั้นเองคนสวมเฮดโฟนสีน้ำตาลก็ระลึกขึ้นได้ว่า วันนี้เขาไม่โดนสเวนสวดก็จริง แต่เป็นฝ่ายไปสวดอีกฝ่ายแทนแฮะ ความรู้สึกที่ได้บ่นใส่ใครสักคนมันโล่งแบบนี้นี่เอง มิน่าแฟนเขาถึงชอบบ่นเป็นหมีกินผึ้งอยู่ประจำ

ด้านห้องนอนของสมาชิกท็อปปัตระดับสูง เมื่อคนผมบลอนด์แง้มประตูออกไปพบว่าร่างสูงเดินลับสายตาไปแล้ว เขาลองยกแขนตัวเองขึ้นมาดมๆ จากนั้นก็ก้มดมตัวเองอีกสองสามที เมื่อมั่นใจว่าตัวเองไม่มีกลิ่นอันไม่พึงประสงค์จากเรื่องเมื่อวาน (เป็นเพราะเบิร์ททำความสะอาดให้ทุกอย่างแล้ว) เขาก็เปลี่ยนจากชุดนอนเป็นชุดทำงานตามปกติ จากนั้นก็ค่อยย่องๆ ออกจากห้องตัวเองแล้วตรงไปที่ห้องทำงาน

ทีแรกคนบ้างานก็ตัดใจจะลาพักผ่อนอยู่ แต่พออารมณ์ดีขึ้นมา ความอยากทำงานมันก็กลับมาด้วย ซึ่งไอ้ไฟอยากปั่นงานเนี่ยมันก็ไม่ได้มาบ่อยๆ เสียด้วย ฉะนั้นเขาขอแอบออกไปใช้สักนิดก็แล้วกัน

“อ้าว? สเวน ไหนเบิร์ทบอกว่านายลาป่วย? ” เหล่าผู้ร่วมงานในแผนกเอกสารเอ่ยทักทายขึ้นมาพอเห็นร่างของคนที่ไม่น่ามาปรากฏตัววันนี้โผล่ออกมาจากหลังบานประตู

“ลาครึ่งวันพอ ตอนนี้ฉันหายดีแล้ว” สเวนโกหกคำโต ที่จริงเขาก็ยังปวดที่ช่วงล่างอยู่บ้าง แต่เขาเองก็ชาชินกับความเจ็บพวกนี้ดีเพราะก็ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่เขาทำเรื่องอย่างว่ากับเบิร์ทจนน่วม และก็ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่เขาแอบมาทำงานทั้งที่ยังไม่หายดี

เจ้าของเรือนผมสีบลอนด์เดินไปหยิบแก้วเซรามิกขึ้นมาก่อนเดินไปกดที่เครื่องทำกาแฟอัตโนมัติ มื้อเช้าของเขาน่ะเป็นกาแฟแก้วเดียวก็พอแล้ว แม้จริงๆ ตอนนี้จะเป็นมื้อเที่ยงแล้วก็เถอะ

เมื่อได้กาแฟมาเต็มแก้ว เจ้าตัวก็เดินมาทิ้งตัวบนเก้าอี้ตรงโต๊ะทำงานตัวเดิม และเริ่มเปิดเอกสารบนโต๊ะพร้อมฮัมเพลงไปด้วย เล่นเอาคนสวมหมวกทรงสูงทุกคนตรงที่อยู่ในห้องนี้พากันทำสีหน้าสงสัย แล้วเหล่าเพื่อนร่วมงานผู้อยากรู้อยากเห็นก็ตรงเข้ามาสัมภาษณ์หนุ่มสวีเดนที่ดูอารมณ์ดีผิดปกติ

“นายดูแฮปปี้นะ? เกิดอะไรขึ้นงั้นเหรอ? ” หนึ่งในผู้ร่วมงานเริ่มเปิดประเด็นให้

“ช่าย~ ปกติเวลานายทำเอกสารจะหน้านิ่วคิ้วขมวดตลอด วันนี้มีอะไรดีๆ ล่ะ? ” อีกคนถามเสริม คนอื่นๆ ในวงสนทนาเองก็ดูอยากรู้อยากเห็นเหมือนกัน

สเวนเริ่มรู้สึกประหม่าเพราะเขาไม่ได้คาดคิดมาก่อนว่าจะโดนถามเรื่องแบบนี้… แต่ว่ามาถึงขั้นนี้แล้ว เขาคงไม่จำเป็นต้องเก็บความลับเรื่องนั้นแล้ว

“ก็...คงเพราะว่าฉันได้คบกับคนที่ชอบแล้วละมั้ง? ” คนผมบลอนด์ยกมือเกาแก้มด้วยความเขินเบาๆ เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาเต็มใจจะบอกใครสักคนว่าเขาดีใจแค่ไหนมีผู้ชายแสนดีคนหนึ่งคอยดูแลเป็นห่วงเขาอยู่

“อ้าว ไม่ใช่ว่านายคบกับเบิร์ทอยู่แล้วเหรอ? ” ทว่าอีกผู้ร่วมงานกลับถามแย้งขึ้นมา

“ห๊ะ? ” ทำให้สเวนอ้าปากค้างทันที “พวกนายรู้? ”

“ถามจริง? มันออกจะชัดขนาดนั้นนะ” ผู้ร่วมงานคนเดิมตอบคำถามนั้น คนที่เหลือก็พยักหน้าให้ราวกับว่าทุกชีวิตในนี้รู้เรื่องนี้ดีอยู่แล้วแม้เจ้าตัวไม่เคยบอกอะไร

“ต...ตั้งแต่ตอนไหนกัน? ”

“จะว่าไงดี… หัวหน้าหน่วยโอเปอเรเตอร์หน้าตายที่ไม่ค่อยคุยกับใคร วันๆ เอาแต่ทำสีหน้าเบื่อโลก แต่กลับพูดแค่กับสเวนเพียงอยู่คนเดียว แถมยังติดแจนายเป็นปาท่องโก๋อีก”

จบคำอธิบายนั้นคนที่คิดว่าตัวเองมีความลับก็เริ่มเลิ่กลั่ก สรุปนี่คนเขารู้กันทั้งโลกยกเว้นตัวเขาเองเหรอเนี่ย

“คือ...พูดถึงคนหน้าตาย… คนหน้าตายที่เหมือนจะฆ่าคนตายได้ก็มานู่นแล้วแนะ”

เพื่อนร่วมงานที่อยู่ด้านหลังสุดของวงสนทนาก็ยกมือสะกิดเรียกเพื่อนในกลุ่ม พอทุกคนหันกลับไปมองตามก็พร้อมกันสะดุ้งเฮือก เพราะโอเปอเรเตอร์หนุ่มผู้เป็นประเด็นอยู่ในวงซุบซิบ กำลังจ้องเขม็งมาทางพวกเขาด้วยสายตาปานจะฆ่าคนได้จริงๆ

“หมอนั่นโมโหอะไรมาน่ะ? ” ท็อปปัตคนหนึ่งยื่นหน้ามากระซิบถามสเวน

“พวกนายทะเลาะกันเหรอ? ” ท็อปปัตคนที่สองถามด้วย

“เดี๋ยวสิ ถ้าทะเลาะกันทำไมสเวนถึงอารมณ์ดีล่ะ? ” แต่ว่าท็อปปัตคนที่สามแย้งขึ้นมา

“เอ่อ… คือมันยาวน่---เหวออออออออ!? ” ยังไม่ทันที่คนผมบลอนด์จะได้ตอบถึงความเป็นมา คนสวมเฮดโฟนสีน้ำตาลก็ตรงเข้ามาหิ้วร่างของคนที่ไม่ยอมรอข้าวเที่ยงแล้วพาออกจากห้องทำงานไปทันที ทิ้งให้ท็อปปัตร่วมงานที่เหลือพากันมองตามด้วยสายตางุนงง

ถึงคนที่เป็นประเด็นสนทนาจะไปแล้ว แต่วงซุบซิบคุยกันก็ยังไม่สลายตัว

“นายว่าพรุ่งนี้สเวนจะได้ลาป่วยอีกมะ? ”

“พนัน 10 ดอลเลย ได้ลาอีกแน่นอน”

“มาพนันกันดีกว่าใครจะต้องทำงานเอกสารต่อจากหมอนั่น”

แล้วทุกคนก็พากันยิ้มแหยๆ ให้กัน เพราะไม่มีใครอยากรับงานเอกสารยากๆ นั่นต่อจากหนุ่มสวีเดนคนนั้น

“มาภาวนาขอให้พรุ่งนี้หมอนั่นกลับมาทำงานได้ดีกว่า…”

นานๆ ทีเหล่าท็อปปัตจะมีความต้องการตรงกันสักที พวกเขาไม่เคยเห็นหัวหน้าโอเปอเรเตอร์ผู้ไร้อารมณ์แสดงความโกรธอย่างชัดเจนขนาดนั้นมาก่อน ฉะนั้นการ ‘ภาวนา’ น่าจะเป็นทางออกทางเดียวที่เหลืออยู่ เพราะไม่มีใครในแผนกนี้กล้าไปสู้กับคนหน้าตายที่พร้อมจะฆ่าคนทิ้งได้ทุกเมื่อ ส่วนคนที่พอสู้ได้คนเดียวก็โดนหิ้วไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว...


End file.
